Stories and Their Math Topics
Season 1 # The Beginning in Slumberland - Navigation # Vampire Mansions - Using Data # The Games of Wonderland Metropolis - Simple Probability # Snow Day at Solarium - Estimation # Numeral Flats - Area # Riddle of Olympia - Fractions #The Case of the Missing Shapes - Patterns #Fairy Tale Land's Counting Trouble - Place Values #The Pyramid Rescue - Time Keeping #Symmetrion in Peril - Symmetry #The Combinations to the Crystal - Counting Principle #Return to Numeral Flats - Line Graphs #Saving Dr. Pythagoras - 2D and 3D Geometry #Warning Overheated Miss Encrypt - Liquid Volume #Search for the Unknown Crystal - Basic Algebra #Send in the Clones - Multiplication #Lower than Zero - Integers #Bought and Sold - Monetary Systems #Olympia Out of Sync - Patterns in Music #The Balancing Act - Balancing Algebraic Equations Season 2 # Thermostat in Terror - Reasonable Temperature # Totally Cool - Area/Perimeter Relationship # Case of Poisoned CPU - Equivalent Fractions # Vicky True or False - Counterexamples # The Painted Penguins - Surface Area # Mother's Day - Decimals # The Monster of the Pyramid - Inverse Operations # Whale on the Loose - Ballpark Estimation # Problem Solving in Shanghai Paradise - Working Backwards # Happy Easter- Division # A Harvest Gone Bad - Dry Volume # The Cooking Race - Elapsed Time # The Triangular Puzzle - Triangles # Trouble in Bakerita - Mixed Numbers # Bugs in the Library of Numbers - Bar Graphs # Guilty Until Proven Innocent - Point of View # Too Good to Be True - Functions # Merry Christmas Number World - Price Lists # Pipe Down the Noise - Linear Measures # Operational Mix Ups - Order of Operations Season 3 # Meter by Meter - English and Metric Systems # The Worship of the Ring - Circles # The Maze of Wonders - Parallel, Perpendicular and Intersecting Lines # The Blue Mineral of Death - Percentages # The Circles of Life - Radius, Diameter and Circumference # Paint with All the Patterns of the Wind - Tessellations # A Whole New World of Angular Travel - Angle Measures # Sorting Under the Sea - Logic # Beauty and the Feast - Data Clusters # The Fair Necessities - Decimal Equivalence to Fractions # I'll Make a Line Out of You - Properties of Lines # When You Measure Upon a Star - Prices by Linear and Square Units # The Irote Sham Part 1 - Saving Money # The Irote Sham Part 2 - Spending Money # The Roots of Botanica - Square Roots # The Exponential Pest Control - Exponents and Powers # The Second and Third Powers of Polaris - Squared and Cubed Numbers # My Hero Zero - The Number Zero # Shanghai Paradise in Double Trouble - Growth by Doubling # Model Citizens - Mathematical Modeling Season 4 #The Budget Master - Budgeting Money #The Prime Controller - Basic Number Theory #The Ten Great Measures - Powers of Ten #Charting Out Grinder's Future - Circle Graphs #Measure for the Cure - Choosing Appropriate Units of Measure #Jack's Ever Changing Score - Adding and Subtracting Integers #You Owe Me One - Making Change #The Sizes of Things to Come - Weight Measures #Adult's Collapsing Required - Quadrilaterals #The Wrath of the Dangerous Brooms - Speed, Time and Distance #The Multi-Sided Solution - Polygons #Congruent Problems Call for Congruent Solutions - Congruence #Christmas at Penguion - Population Sampling #Destruction of the MIC - Adding and Subtracting Fractions and Mixed Numbers #Return to Modelopolis - Choosing the Best Type of Graph #Unknown Movements Investigated - Unknown Angle Measures #Vicky's Growing Grudge - Numerical Growth Patterns #Body Part Extravaganza - Ratio and Proportion #Return of Hawk - Inequalities #Cold Times in the Hot Springs - Positive and Negative Temperatures Season 5 # The Cutting Edge of Vampire Mansions - Builder's Math: Cutting Shapes to Fit # Escape from the Maze of Madness - Builder's Math: Lever Length Multiplication # Building the Step by Step Bridge - Builder's Math: Multi-Step Problem Solving # Selling High and Buying Low - Consumer Math: Unit Prices # How to Buy a Sell - Consumer Math: Sale Prices # The Team Miss Encrypt Basketball Tryouts - Athletic Math: Recording Team Performance Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Category:Stories Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Stories Focusing on Zero Category:Stories focusing on Mabelle Category:Stories Focusing on Vicky Category:Stories Focusing on Miss Encrypt Category:Stories Focusing on Irwin Category:Stories Focusing on Lucy Category:Stories Focusing on Charlie Category:Geometry Stories Category:Measurement Stories Category:Probability Stories Category:Data Usage Stories Category:Fraction Stories Category:Number Use Stories Category:Pre-Algebra Stories Category:Graphing Stories Category:Operation Stories Category:Problem Solving Stories Category:Temperature Stories Category:Applied Math Stories Category:Estimation Stories Category:Logic Stories Category:Equivalence Stories